The Nomad Sword
by IloveJesus7390
Summary: A nomad finds her way into ME, what will happen to her? Will she play an important role or serve as an enemy of Sauron behind everyone's back? I am rewritting the first and second chapters so they will be posted, when my stupid computer works! 12-13-04
1. The Encounter

I have nothing to say except enjoy.  
  
She was a nomad  
  
Riding a Pearl white Stallion  
  
It was very hot out but this was normal in the desert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Blaze you can rest," said the girl.  
  
They had reached a small oasis, very rare to find in the desert. Blaze trotted over to the spring to lap up his share of water. The girl plopped down by one of the palm trees and closed her eyes. The humid sun has been out since early morning at 6 and she was scorching hot. Blaze noisily lapped up the water and walked around to find food. The girl got up and got her water canteen out. She filled it up and drank half of it enjoying the coolness off the clear blue liquid. She filled it to the top again and stood up. The journey to Illision had taken three days so far and she was still only at half point. She rummaged around her pack and found an old worn out compass. It was a family item along time ago but now it was a good luck charm. It was amazing that it still worked.  
  
"Let's see, so I need to go north and that's that way," she said as the arrow on the compass turned northeast. She wandered around till she found Blaze still looking for food. She spotted a coconut tree and climbed high enough to get a few coconuts. They fell down like a rain shower but not a dent was to be found in them.  
  
She took out her knife and pealed the brown like string covering the coconut. As soon as the hard lair was off she easily slipped the knife inside the coconut making a hole big enough to drink out of. The curious white horse found it way easier. He smashed the coconut in two with a light stomp from his hooves. The girl collected two more coconuts and stored them in her pack. She clambered onto the horses back and grasped his mane. "Hut hut," said the girl and the horse speed out of the oasis back to the searing desert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two days were uneventful for the both of them. The horse walked on despite the heat and weariness.  
  
It had been 7 days since she left Kampala and she still had not reached her destination. Dusk came swiftly on the eighth day at dawn. She took out her compass again for the fiftieth time and checked the direction. She was going the right way. Maybe the compass did not work any longer. "We need to find the nearest town and get more supplies before we are toast," thought the girl.  
  
The winds whirled around them as the sun rose. Getting stronger each time it hit. The sand started flying through the air and before she knew it they were in a sandstorm. She ducked her head down and they moved on. She did not no how long they had been in the sandstorm but it had not passed. She panicked and stopped the horse quite suddenly. The girl dismounted the horse and rummaged through her pack to find a blanket and something to cover the horses' eyes. Blaze lied down beside her and they huddled up close.  
  
When the girl awoke the sandstorm had stopped. They were covered in sand bodily. The girl got up and brushed herself off and worked on getting the sand out of the horses' mane. Blaze got up, the girl mounted and they road in the direction off their target. At about dusk they saw something big in the distance. An outline of a mile long location. "It must be Illision," thought the girl. As they galloped off the girl hoped it wasn't a mirage.  
  
A ½ mile from the Shadow she realized it was a town. They arrived at midnight and found the streets to be empty. She dismounted Blaze and walked into a small inn. The man at the desk was found half asleep and snapped awake as the girl entered. What would you like? "A room," she replied. "Thas 2 pendants," he said. "Let me show you to your room," he said as he collected the pendants from the girl. He led her through a door and past 3 or 4 rooms. He handed her the key and limped up to the front. She opened the door and found a small room with a ragged bed. The girl put her pack down and fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Listen up! We ride north!"  
  
The raiders turned and rode northeast. They were looking for Illision also. Vicious looking men on black and brown horses. They had no sympathy for others. There were loads upon loads of weapons in their packs and in their pockets. It seemed that their only purpose was to destroy.  
  
After an hour they met up with another group of their own. "Brothers, have you not found anything yet? No, said the others sadly. The sooner we find it the better. Wait! The Leader of the group turned his head and saw a lone rider in the distance. Why were you not with the group? He yelled. I was left behind by the group, he said angrily. I have heard some news that a strange figure on a white horse was heading northeast to Illision, as we are, but no more than that.  
  
"Ok let us ride to Illision." They rode of in the distance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girl arose from her slumber and found the sun shinning through the window. She picked up her possessions and walked out the inn. The streets were crowded with travelers and merchant stands. Not a normal population for such a small town. She wound her way in and out of the crowd until she had reached a well. She let down the pail to get water just as a group of raiders squeezed through the crowd. The crowd parted leaving a wide space between the opposing group and the girl. She filled the canteen and walked away. Before she could get out though, she locked eyes with one of them. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the sunlight and his blue eyes gleamed brightly in the daylight.  
  
She walked away and they moved in to draw water. She made her way through the crowded streets and found Blaze surrounded by a crowd. There was a rope around his neck and he was frantically trying to get free. The girl pushed her way through the crowd. "What are you doing to my horse!?"  
  
"You are the owner of this horse?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I thought it was wild," said the black robed man untruthfully.  
  
"Give him back please," replies the girl.  
  
"A stallion this fine would be worth a lot. I will tell you what I will trade him for two of my finest Arabians."  
  
"He is not for sale; I would not give him up for one-thousand pendants."  
  
"Fine have it your way but you are passing up a grand deal."  
  
"I no what I am doing and I don't need a stranger to tell me."  
  
The man took the rope off of the horses' neck and he rushed over to meet the girl. She mounted and rode to the outskirts of Illision.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
As they cloaked man watched her ride off into the distance he rushed to inform his companions. There was a reason he didn't attack the girl and steal the horse. He would have blown their cover if he would have tried to take the stallion.  
  
"Amar! I have found the stallion and but could not take the horse without arising the suspicion of the people. A young girl has befriended the stallion and they rode of west."  
  
"This is very disturbing news Afior," said Amar scornfully.  
  
"I will see to you later though we must catch up to the couple before they disappear again."  
  
"Strike when the least number of people are there to witness it."  
  
"Yes Amar," and with that he disappeared into the desert.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey people this is a story I made up on my own and I own the characters. Am I supposed to put this at the bottom? Oh well. Can anyone please tell me what slash is? Email me at Saphira23@comcast.net . And please read and review. I worked hard on this story so far. (Even though it was for leisure) Yes I love to write in my spare time but I let no one read my stories. Again I plead please read and review. I don't care if you despise it or love it just please read and review. Lol. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	2. Capture by the King

Thank you alot for the reviews, I will be posting the third chapter so I hope I didn't anger anyone by not updating in awhile, school and all, and I am working on a book! How exciting is that?

This means song (Which I doubt I will have any in this chapter)

**Ch.2 Capture by the King**

The girl had not planned to leave that quickly, but with the raiders in town, and the black robed guys had tried to steal her horse, it did not seem like a safe place to rest. Even if they decided to follow her the winds would wipe away her tracks. Her next destination was Shimergrel. It was the biggest town in the Aedorn desert.

She arrived in the next week. It was a crowded city day and night since travelers stopped there so often. A huge crowd lingered by the stables. She tiptoed up and peered over the crowd. It was the group of raiders she had seen in Illithion. This time they were trading horses. The black robed man that had tried to take her horse stood among the raiders. The girl ducked down low almost instantly and made her way away from the crowd.

That guy is dangerous; I better watch out if he tried to snatch Blaze one time he will most likely try a second. She spent the rest of the day browsing around. Not all the raiders were trading some were searching the entire town for something. Every corner she turned she saw one depart in the shadows. The leader of this country will have something done hopefully soon.

Soon enough the crowded streets parted and let the leader through. He was a young man with white robes on and piercing blue eyes. His steed was a pure breed black stallion. Two guards surrounded him peering around the crowd suspiciously. It seemed like the whole city went silent. The only sound was of the guards weapons clanking. The crowd followed as he passed. As they neared the raiders they crowd around them became silent as they looked behind them. They parted so the ruler could get though to them.

"What brings you here on this humid day in January?" asked the leader.

"Our only wish is to trade to earn some pendants so we can buy supplies," replied the raider

"The last thing I would no a raider to do is to play fairly. It has been reported that your "group" is sulking around my city. Explain yourself."

The girl squeezed out of the crowd and in between two clay houses. She clambered onto and old stand and onto the roof. She ducked down and took out her bow. She saw, from an overview, that most of them had surrounded the crowd, and were hidden in the shadows. Now the girl had lived most of her life in dangerous situations but if this got too ugly she was leaving it to the guard of Shimmergel. She fitted an arrow to her bow and waited, cocking her head to hear the words of the opposing groups.

Amar jostled around his head for something to say but nothing came. Finally an idea came to his head.

"We had gotten separated and they were looking for us, your majesty."

"If they were searching for you why had you stopped your search to sell horses?"

"We figured they'd have found there way back by nightfall."

"Raider, do not mess with me and my people! If any harm is done to one of them you shall perish, even before them if necessary."

The raider had a hard time controlling his emotions. Suddenly the two guards around the king were struck with arrows. They slumped down moved no more. The king was alarmed in such a way that he was frozen with fear. Someone jumped onto the stallion behind him and held a dagger to his neck. He took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Don't move or I will cut your throat," whispered the raider behind him.

"The crowd stared stunned by what happened in 10 quick seconds.

"The girl raised the bow and peered over the ledge. She was right. The leader would be attacked. Now she had to do something about it.

Gosh please don't let me miss, she thought.

She pulled her bow back the full length and fired it at the raider behind the king. It pierced him in the arm and he fell to the ground. Amar gasped and looked around.

"Guards!," the king yelled.

The guards poised along the street came to his side. Amar looked around fearfully and spotted a black form on the roof of a nearby house.

"Get them!, yelled Amar, as he pointed to the roof of the house. Chaos erupted as the raiders clambered up the side of the house. The girl gasped and sprinted, jumping from roof to roof. The raiders right on her tail yelled furiously. The king saw her upon the roofs and ordered half of his guard to come with to save his rescuer. The other half stayed and advanced on the raiders left. The people ran into buildings dodging out of the battle.

The sun was burning hot and was tiring her tremendously. She needed to get to somewhere safe, FAST. If they caught up with her she would surely be killed before anyone came to her rescue. The Raiders fought the guards and in the end broke through the wall they had made and raced into the desert. Wounding several as they made their way out. The girl came to a very long jump and hardly made it rolling to her feet. The other raiders stopped and ran for the gap. She didn't waste any time despite the reason she was tired out.

She ran on and four blocks away she climbed down a wall. The girl walked silently and stealthily through the shadows when something sounded behind her. She looked back and saw a small group of raiders. She sprinted off yet again. They were on her heels. At a corner the girl made a sharp turn into a dead end, the group came into the space. There was no time to turn back, she was boxed in. Yet she still held her ground, sliding her dagger out of its sheath. The made a large semi-circle around her and the girl backed up against the wall. They kept advancing until they were only a few feet away.

The girl stood panting. She moved foreword a little bit. It seemed to happen in a split second. She laid one foot on the wall and then jumped using the force of the wall. She broke through the semi-circle injuring two raiders. She toppled down and rolled over after though. She jogged out of the dead end and turned the corner. A sharp pain on her shoulder, and she knew no more.

They stood dumbfounded in what just happened. Then they wheeled around and half went after the girl. But when they turned the corner the found two crowds. One was their clan and the other was the soldiers. Amar stood in the front holding an unconsciousness girl. They had captured her. The king broke through the crowd.

"By my order you will hand her over."

"Really? Well let me ask you this, would you really try to kill me and endanger the girls' life even more or would you step off like a good man and let me pass safely out of this pigsty of a city?"

The king looked at the girl in the raiders grip. She had saved his life, but he couldn't do anything for her without getting her killed. Amar lifted the dagger to her throat.

"Well? You should hurry or I will decide for you."

The words came hesitantly. "You may depart, but if I see you here one last time you will surely fall!"

Amar grinned and lowered the dagger. "Now that's how my bargains go," he grumbled.

Groups out of the clan came out of alleyways and from behind buildings already mounted upon their steeds. Amar climbed upon his steed still holding the dagger to the girl's throat. They galloped their horses out of the city and speed off into the distance. Having no clue that one of the horses they were riding was the one horse they had been searching for, for months.

The world was a blur. As soon as she opened her eyes it was blurry. She closed them in mental reaction then squinted. Her view came into focus slowly. She could hear the sound of laughter. Her vision became clear but her head throbbed terribly in dizziness when she tried to look around. The girl groaned. She tried to sit up but found her hands to be tied tightly behind her back. She struggled a bit but found that they would not loosen.

Every one of her senses her dull but she could vaguely hear, see, and feel. The only thing she could do clearly was seeing. They must have drugged me, thought the girl. But who are they? She shifted herself slightly to face the noise. What happened? I was sprinting for my life and then they surrounded me. I used my special technique and then what? I must have blacked out and the raiders must have gotten me. But how would they have gotten out of the city when there were so many of the king's guard?

Silence. Suddenly there was silence. The people either left or stopped. She froze in fear as she heard the clank of weapons coming her way. The girl closed her eyes tight and prepared for impact. None can but she didn't open her eyes. She felt their presence. The stuffiness of the space around her grew. A warm hand grasped her chin pulling her face to look at him. She squinted hesitantly and found a brown bearded raider, wearing all black robes.

The black robes symbolized the leader's right hand. He surveyed her and found the dagger she had used in a pocket like bag on her boot. The edge was jagged and entirely sharp top to bottom. A green edge stained with blood. Probably from the men she had killed. It had an alien inscription on the handle. The blade was made with fine craftsmanship, yet dwarfed their daggers.

Please don't hurt me, thought the girl. She hadn't noticed the discard of her most prized possession. The sword had been part of her family for how long she had no clue. But it had been handed down for generations, normally to the young man of the family. Fortunately there was none except her to accept it.

She made a promise to guard and keep the dagger, and hopefully pass it on to a family of her own. That was something though she hadn't thought of at all. Her opinion was that a man shouldn't get to work with wild animals and other things and that women should feed them and clean all the time. So she had discarded the idea of a spouse long ago.

Anyway, the black robed man whispered something to another raider and he hurried out of the tent. The tent flap soon opened again revealing a raider with red robes. In all her life she had learned this. You did not want to mess with the king of the raiders.

They would kill you on the spot even if you touched his possessions without being given permission. She became stiff as he neared. The raider king was especially young, like in his 20s young. The king was not the worst though. It went on and on. The highest was the leader of all raiders everywhere. The highest was a wizard. They were always young, skillful, and smart.

The red king bent down and surveyed the girl. After what seemed like an hour of silence he spoke.

"You say she killed three of our men?"

"Yes"

"Such treachery should resolve in death."

"Yes I agree"

The girl froze on the spot. They're going to kill me! No please no!

"But…..how could a simple nomad kill our trained clan members?"

"Go fetch some witnesses"

"She was watching from the roof of a nearby house, my king, and she shot Aquinas." The witnesses entered the tent.

"Tell me precisely what happened"

"We backed her into a dead end and she used a dag technique (a weaponry move) she broke through the wall killing several of the others. She ran around the corner and Amar must have banged her on the head and…."

"Stop! I have heard enough!"

"My deepest apologies sire."

"Do what you want with her now but later we will take her to the council."

With that he left.

* * *

This is the same chapter I just corrected the format. I will now be uploading the third chapter. I finished ) . 


End file.
